For Her
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Amourshipping fanfiction AU. Basado en la trama de Bioshock II. Ash, nombrado ahora como sujeto Delta, es el primer Big Daddy exitoso. Su Little Sister...es una niña adorable a quien gira su vida. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando le arrebatas lo mas preciado a un "Hombre de Latón" cuyo corazón no conoce de otra cosa? Potencial Fic en desarrollo.
1. Padre e Hija

Por ella

Crossover Universo Alternativo. Todos hemos visto las posibles variantes y potenciales que despiertan en nosotros los fans, el surgimiento del Amourshipping, y lo que muchos hemos visto como "obsesión" de Serena por Ash. Bien vengo a ofrecerles este pequeño oneshot, basado en Bioshock y con aportes de algunos buenos escritores de fanfics de esta franquicia. La mayoría de ellos en inglés. Hago invitación a pasar a leerlos, créanme que no lo parecerá, pero dicha franquicia ofrece un potencial sin igual de sentidos éticos y humanos por donde explotarles, de momento pasaremos a nuestro proyectito, y veamos una perspectiva diferente de lo que podría ser la relación tan intrincada que hay entre nuestro azabache amigo y su queridísima amiguita de la infancia.

.

.

.

**Por ella.**

**Adaptación de la trama Bioshock II**

.

**By Sato Vampire**

.

.

1958

Fondo del Atlántico Norte.

.

.

.

Ash se despertó tarde esa noche, después de haberse pasado todo el día en tareas de mantenimiento, y tras terminada su turno de trabajo, fue cuestión de pasar las últimas horas de la noche en Prometeo Point en un chequeo de rutina. Y finalmente podía ser libre de hacer lo que todo protector gustaba hacer y prácticamente para lo que él y los de su estirpe habían sido creados.

Tras haber ingresado por la esclusa de vuelta a la comodidad de aquella utopía submarina impensable, Rapture. Ash se abrió paso por las escaleras de mantenimiento, en dirección a los pasillos desocupados de un área recreativa. Más específicamente Resort Lux Adonis. Unos carteles sobresalían en lo lejano, estampados contra el muro de color carmín que dominaba la decoración de aquella metrópolis futurista.

Plantas ornamentales, televisores de innovados diseños y esculturas de arte Deco, conglomeraban una muestras máxima de la elite que se había gestado en dicha ciudad, pero para Ash, esto era irrelevante en comparación a lo que ahora le importaba, que era más precisamente el ducto de ventilación de color dorado, latón que se alcanzaba a ver al fondo del pasillo. Aun esta simple infraestructura había sido diseñaba para aparentar ser otra cosa. Flores dibujadas en sus superficies y líneas grabadas en su construcción que eran alusivas a rayos de luz coronaban la boquilla en la pared que era recubierta por una coronilla digna de un halo solar divino, todo esto marcado, tallado o remachado en la lámina latonada. Una obra de arte, aun para algo tan mundano como una rejilla de ventilación, pero no era la rejilla en si lo que nuestro peculiar personaje tanto le interesaba.

Tras haberse detenido frente a la rejilla, el protector miro en su rededor, invirtió un par de minutos en asegurar que la zona estaba lo suficientemente desierta como para considerarse seguro y privado. Tras confirma lo último, Ash levanto su mano estrechada en un puño. Esta apareció en su campo visual, revestida en un guante metálico, siendo esta vez parte de un equipo de cuerpo completo. Golpeo un par de veces la rejilla y entonces espero mientras algo parecía moverse en su interior. Ash sintió un regocijo interno, algo que hacia surgir un sentimiento ajeno en su pecho, en todo su cuerpo.

Una pequeña forma apareció en el fondo del hueco de ventilación dos enormes ojos brillantes, de un tono amarillo luminiscente arrollaron con la oscuridad de hueco de ventilación, mas sin embargo no fue sino hasta que la pequeña criatura se acercó más a la salida de la rejilla, cuando pudimos contemplar lo que era en realidad.

Una niña pequeña, de a lo mucho unos 7 años, de piel pálido enfermizo, con una traza de verde cadáver. Como si esa niña fuese una muerta viva, sin embargo su aspecto era suave, terso y cálido. Sus ojos, eran aquellos candiles de luz dorada, más sin embargo y tras observar muy de cerca podía apreciarse su iris y pupilas, de un tono amarillo más opaco. Y sus cabellos; era largos, sedosos y de una hermosa tonalidad rubio o castaño miel, atado con una cinta en forma de moño, dándole un amarre de cola de caballo bien definida. A pesar de su aspecto físico, la pequeña lucia particularmente normal, claro; sin contar con las tonalidades anormales de su piel y ojos resplandecientes, y el hecho de haber salido del ducto de ventilación. La pequeña vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, tan pulcro como la nieve, de un perfecto bordado y con hermosas zapatillas de piso blanquizcas.

Tras haberse puesto en la salida de ducto, trajo consigo una especie de mueca de propia, hechura, de aspecto burdo y que distaría mucho de cualquier muñeca de trapo ordinaria; esta consistía en un torso tomado de algún juguete de felpa, atado con cintas y listones, que emulaban una especie de cinturón, la cabeza de una llave colgaba en el pecho atada por una cinta de zapatos. Sus piernas, una más larga que la otra remendadas y tejidas emulaban rodilleras y botas. La cabeza era una bola de baseball a la que se le había injertado un reloj de pulsera y adosado unas pajillas y tornillos, finalmente unos cordeles conectaban este improvisado "casco" a un par de rollos fotográficos que iban en la espalda a manera de "tanques de aire" Con orgullo y alegría la pequeña miro su creación antes de mostrársela al hombre que les esperaba fuera.

.

.

-¡Mira papi…! ¡Eres tú! –Sonrió con inocencia En respuesta Ash le sonrió de una forma tal que era imposible creer, pero que lamentablemente no pudimos ver. Pues veíamos través, de sus ojos.

.

.

Tras haber visto la creación de la pequeña sin olvidar el titulo con el que se le había referido, Ash la tomo en brazos una vez ella se impulsó fuera del tubo, la pequeña rubia no dejo de sonreírle mientras las enorme manos de su "tutor" le tomaban con una delicadez digna de cualquier padre, y la deposito suavemente en el piso, el palpo sus cabellos rubios e incluso cosquilleo el moño rosado que ataba su melena de caballo en una coleta. Entonces de entre las cosas que traía en su bolso, la pequeña saco una especie de jeringa gigante, adosada con una especie de "Biberón" y una manija con un gatillo que al parecer hacia trabajar aquella enorme jeringa.

.

.

-Vamos a jugar papi –la pequeña tomo con sus minúsculas manitas los dedos revestidos en metal de su padre y comenzó a tirar de él. A pesar de que en realidad no poseía una fuerza abrumadora en su minúscula humanidad, la niña de ojos amarillos pudo hacer andar a su padre por los pasillos continuos.

A pesar de su enorme tamaño y seguramente un peso mayor, Ash dejo que la pequeña le llevase a donde ella pedía. Después de todo él era su protector y eso es lo que un protector hacía. Cuando ellos apenas ingresaron por un pasillo, un ventanal se abría a su izquierda, en el; se miraba de primer vista la formidable ciudad utópica submarina: Rapture. Donde el grande no se comprime por el pequeño, donde el artista no temía del censor, donde el científico no era limitado por la línea moral. Donde no había espacio para dioses ni reyes…solo hombres.

Rapture era la culminación de lo más poderoso y brillante que la humanidad había concebido, con algunas cuantas facturas, una de ellas, el aislamiento extremo. Otra distinta, la de lograr grandes avances científicos y tecnológicos, a costa de unos cuantos "voluntarios".

La ciudad pudo haber tenido una similitud a otra gran urbe en la superficie, con la excepción que en esta metrópolis, la vida submarina en la forma de escuelas de peces, cardúmenes y algunas ballenas o calamares gigantes deambulaban entre sus edificios y los túneles que les interconectaban. Pero en ese vidrio reforzado podía verse algo más, un reflejo.

En dicho reflejo, podía verse a la pequeña rubia tirando de la mano de un gigantesco "buzo antiguo" con escafandra, botas, guantes, cinturón y tanques de lastre y oxígenos. Un auténtico titán de acero y cuero reforzado. Una penetrante luz amarilla era emitida por el ojo de buey de la escafandra, como los ojos de la pequeña.

Este era Ash. O quien nosotros conocíamos como Ash Ketchum. Tras volver la vista a su pequeña, ella había soltado ya su mano para correr en dirección de unas escaleras que se abrían hacia arriba en dirección de un salón. Cuando el protector se puso al día con su pequeña la había encontrado, se hallaba de rodillas ante el cadáver de una mujer quien tras haber muerto unos momentos antes parecía haber estado en una fiesta de gala.

La pequeña en vez de asustarse, se encontraba realizando una tarea muy particular de ella y sus hermanas; usando la jeringa anteriormente descrita, clavaba una y otra vez sobre el cuerpo flácido mientras el sonido de la carne siendo travesada se escuchaba de forma escandalosa. El protector tras haber subido la escalera hecho un vistazo por los alrededores, miro a su pequeña trabajando con la difunta y exhalo lo que pudo sonar como un canto de ballena.

Quizás a nuestros oídos, dicho bramido gutural no pudo tener ningún dignificado, pero para la pequeña niña de ojos amarillos y pelo rubio fue más claro que el ADAM recién extraído.

.

.

-Sé que no debo alejarme papi, pero no podía esperar, y dejar a este pobre angelito asustado. Mirarlo, duerme plácidamente…es lindo. ¿No papi? –La pequeña bien podría haber estado demente ante lo que dijo pero no había porque engañarse, no era culpa suya el actuar así y hacer esto, tampoco lo era de Ash quien le asentía sonriendo tras el resplandor de su escafandra.

.

.

Ash continúo vigilando la tarea de su pequeña cuando noto un mensaje trasmitido por un par de las pantallas redondas que se encontraban en una esquina superior. La transmisión era conocida al protector, y de inmediato llamo la atención de su pequeña para que esta dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y prestase atención. En consecuencia la niña salto de gusto y sonrió mientras remachaba la mirada a la pantalla como lo haría un niño común ante un show para infantes.

Lo que la cadena de mensajes y entretenimiento de Rapture ofrecía era algo dirigido hacia su población y este fragmente iba dirigió a una minoría en particular. El fragmento mostro a una caricatura de un personaje de la elite empresarial de la ciudad, en la forma de un Elefante con traje y sombrero de copa presentando un letrero, todo esto era en blanco y negro y no había sonido alguno por lo que este mensaje era directamente para verse y leerse.

Lo que la pancarta que el paquidermo animado mostraba decía lo siguiente: Y recuerden niñas. –"Little Sister" –La imagen mostró una pequeña niña caricaturizada vestía de una forma similar a la pequeña que Ash cuidaba, además de ello, la niña del anuncio cargaba una suerte de jeringa similar a la que ahora utilizaba en el cadáver de la mujer. –"Big Daddy" –Este otro anuncio mostro en seguida a un hombre con un traje de buzo, el cual no era más detallado que una suerte de traje de cuerpo completo, con botas, guantes rechonchos y un casco redondo con ranuras circulares, el hombre del anuncio tenía las manos en la cintura y el pecho al frente con cabeza erguida, en una especie de aura súper especial, dando a resaltar lo fuerte y grande que era. Sin embargo una especie de mensaje alterno se filtraba velozmente uno que parecía dar a conocer este mensaje al subconsciente de las pequeñas que vieran esto. "PADRE" –Nunca te alejes de papa. –La escena camino y tanto la pequeña niña saltarina como el bonachón buzo iban juntos tomados de la manos como padre e hija.

Mientras la pequeña rubia miraba absorta la pantalla y el mensaje transcurrir, Ash seguía vigilando, que importaba si ella tardaba más en hacer su actividad, al menos no había amenazas a la vista, y si bien podía aflojar su preocupación un poco, no era bueno dejarse llevar tampoco, sabía que esos mensajes eran dirigidos a él también, pero como buen protector, o Big daddy, estaba consciente que realizaba un estupendo trabajo cuidando a su hija, y el bono extra: Es que mientras ella seguía mirando la televisor, el podía contemplarla con tal dedicación que un pintor que admira su obra, estaba enamorado de su pequeña, en su mente no tenía nada más que un enorme letrero neón que decía; AMO A…- Noto que la pequeña estaba abrazando mas a su improvisada muñeca, ella le había dicho hace varios días que siempre deseaba tener una "replica" a escala de él, para poder abrazar completamente, si bien ella siempre lo abrazaba, lo cierto es que solo poda envolver con trabajo, una de sus botas, un brazo o su casco. Ella también le amaba y se lo demostraba por los besos, abrazos caricias y demás muestras de cariño que su hijita le manifestaba.

Quizá había otras formas de afecto, pero para Ash estaba bien como su pequeña lo hacía, y cierto es que también quería asegurarse que nada le sucediera. En contadas ocasiones ella había estado en peligro y él se sintió morir mientras esto sucedía. Pero por fortuna siempre habían salido librados, y pese a que no entendía del todo porque siempre tenían que estar luchando por protegerla, no pensaba porque esto era tan "natural" No era un experto pero intuía que una perfecta vida con su hija, seria aquella donde no hubiese ninguna amenaza y ningún hombre malo que quisiera tomar a su hija y llevársela lejos.

Precisamente esto fue lo que le hizo prestar atención a la última parte del mensaje. En una imagen, un hombre acostado en el piso, rodeado por pétalos de rosa era coronado con un halo y unas alas de ángel. La palabra "ángel" era usada por su pequeña y cuanta niña de su clase que vio para referirse a estos inofensivos seres que parecían dormir todo el tiempo, y a quienes su hija perseguía con tanta devoción. Finalmente el paquidermo animado presento un último menaje: Y recuerden, las niñas buenas recolecta mucho. Por eso nunca te alejes de papa. Papa es muy fuerte, es el mejor. Siempre es bueno estar con papi. Las imágenes mostraron, a la pequeña a lado del ángel mientras el papa de latón vigilaba que ningún extraño viniera a molestar.

El último mensaje mostraba a un "desconocido" que si se acercaba a la pequeña; terminaba enfrentando al súper-papa que enojado pintaba su visor de rojo carmesí. Al final el mensaje también traía una especie de advertencia, posiblemente para la población en general. "Por su seguridad, no moleste a las Little Sisters."

.

.

Cuando todo el infomercial hubo terminado, la pequeña rubia miro a su papa de latón saltando con alegría. Estrujando su muñeca. –¿Soy una buena niña, verdad que lo soy papi? ¿Verdad que si? En serio que podría no ser del todo humana, pero tenía una forma envidiable de ganarse a la gente.

.

.

Como respuesta el hombre de latón se inclinó a acariciar los rizos dorados de su pequeña, el asintió mientras expresaba un pequeño murmullo cantaron. – ¿De verdad? ¡Te amor papi! –la niña lo abrazo mientras tallaba su rostro contra el pecho de su traje, quizá no era del todo cómodo, pero para ella eso no importa, siempre lo vio como un caballero de armadura dorada y capa de fuego, que venía a salvarla cuando los monstruos le seguían. Le dio un beso en el casco, bajo el visor, y sonrió de nuevo. Voy a recolectar mucho, soy una buena niña y tendré todo el ADAM para papi. –Dicho esto la niña tomo la jeringa y prosiguió a terminar su colecta del ADAM de la fémina ángel. Como estaba casi lleno, fue cuestión de dos o tres pinchazos más antes que el recipiente o biberón estuviese lo suficientemente lleno, entonces retirando la aguja, la rubia de ojos dorados, tomo el chupón y comenzó a beber profundo y escandalosamente el contenido.

Puede que el hecho de beber sangre de un cadáver sea algo perturbador, pero cabe recordar que ella ya no es una niña común, y que su padre, no es un hombre común. Ambos eran lo que la demás gente de Rapture llamaba, Little Sister y su Big Daddy. Términos muy burdos si consideramos que eran meros apodos del verdadero rol que fungían. Recolector-Protector, ella recolecta ADAM, y él la protege.

Cuando hubo terminado de beber. Ella expreso un gesto de placer al beber todo el ADAM, se limpió los residuos en las comisuras de su boca y entonces le regalo a su padre una risita. Ash por si lado expreso que debía tener más cuidado de comer limpia y ordenadamente. Pero ella olisqueo un poco más el aire, como si detectase el olor de su nueva presa.

.

.

-¡Más ángeles papi. Por aquí! –la pequeña rubia se coló por una puerta que mostraba una gran iluminación y algo de murmullo. Como era más pequeña y a veloz, le tomo algo de trabajo intentar siquiera seguirla. Sin ningún prejuicio, ingreso al salón que por cierto parecía ser cede de una fiesta. Eran víspera de año nuevo, seguramente la gente común estaba metida en sus festividades. Aunque para Ash esto ahora era algo menos que notable, no tenía intención de formar parte de la fiesta, de hecho el solo andaba buscando a su hija.

.

.

Hizo su camino con facilidad tomando en cuenta lo difícil que era, con mucha gente y su gran tamaño, unas cuantas personas se espantaron al verlo pero a él no le tomo importancia, no sería la primera vez que ocurriese algo así. De hecho, los de su clase siempre andaban por donde iban y rara vez ingresaban en algún sitio por su cuenta, eran las pequeñas las que siempre hacían esto y como resultado situaciones similares se habían dado ya en la ciudad. Volviendo a su búsqueda, Ash salió del salón en dirección a un corredor por donde parecía su hija había seguido, le estaba incomodando el que ella estuviese demasiado lejos de su vigía, después de todo, Rapture no era una ciudad segura.

-¡Papi! –el grito de su pequeña le altero hasta los huesos, y emprendiendo la carrera doblo una esquina para terminar en una especie de balcón de vista a una fuente pública donde un cuarteto de hostiles habían acorralado a su pequeña, estos extraños como su pequeña les decía, siempre perseguían a su pequeña o a las demás pequeñas por el ADAM en sus vientres. El sabia de cruda realidad, lo que les pasaba a las pequeñas que caían en garras de estos monstruos.

.

A veces quedaba muy poco para enterrar.

.

Con la ira en su punto, Ash salto del balcón, su bota de acero encontró la cabeza de uno de estos ciudadanos hostiles, aplastándolo de tajo y reduciendo la amenaza, su pequeña aprovecho el revuelo para huir de los acosadores en dirección a su padre. –¡PAPI! –la hija grito y él rugió, seguramente su visor había cambiado a un rojo sangre envuelto en rabia. "¡Quieres un poco, grandote!" El aparente líder delos hostiles se inyecto el ADAM que había en la jeringa que le había robado quito a la pequeña y de inmediato electricidad surgió de su mano, apunto a Ash y un perno de electrocución le golpeo con fuerza, sin embargo él era un protector y no sería la primera vez que hubo recibido un perno eléctrico. Y seguramente no era la primera vez que recibía un ataque eléctrico de ningún tipo.

Tras recuperarse velozmente del aturdimiento, y prestando su limitado arsenal, Ash empuño su brazo derecho y un taladro de perforación se reconstruyo en torno a su mano, la tecnología puntera de Rapture le brindo a los protectores, un arsenal de armas avanzadas para hacer su labor más fácil, y por des fortunio, para dos de esos idiotas, una razón por la que no convenía atacar a un Big Daddy cuerpo a cuerpo. El primero fue un iluso que Ash atrapo encajando su perforadora en su pecho mientras el acero despiadado revolvía la entrañas del enemigo en un coctel de sangre y tripas, para luego lanzarlo lejos. Su hija, más asustada por haber sido superada por estos hombres, que por haber presenciado a su padre destrozar a uno de esos desconocidos, se escondió rápido tras su papa.

Ash uso su mano libre y la subió a su espalda. Parte de su traje contaba de una plataforma en la espada adonde su hija podía apoyarse sin problemas, con su pequeña segura en su espalda, Ash pudo encargarse de mandar a volar a la mujer del grupo, quien armada con una llave inglesa quiso golpearlo, solo que en una simple prueba de poder, ella perdió siendo lanzada hacia el otro lado del recinto. "¡Sal de aquí monstruo!" El líder del grupo golpeo, Ash lo golpeo tirándole al suelo, acciono su perforadora y a punto de matarlo estuvo, sino es porque el cabron se hizo a un lado, finalmente cuando pudo centrarlo de nuevo y preparo su estocada, el maldito fue más rápido y antes de hundir el taladro en el pecho del enemigo, su oponente le lanzo un pólipo hipnótico.

Una muestra del recientemente producido "plásmido hipnótico" que la tecnología de Rapture había producido, y que para mala suerte, Ash había sido víctima de un control mental impuesto. Claro que eso no nublaba por completo su psique y en consecuencia, fue presa consciente de todo lo que vio, escucho e hizo.

Su primera reacción ante este nuevo ataque fue la de agitarse bruscamente, luchado por quitarse esa cosa de encima…su visión se nublo y entonces una especie de aura verdusca le cubría la visión, y se movía constantemente asediándole en cada momento que se rehusaba a obedecer, el trance había funcionado.

.

.

-¿Papi…? –Su hija le llamo, pero el no pudo decirle nada. Solo se quedó ahí parado.

-Pon a la niña en el suelo. –Una voz fémina demando en un tono suave y neutral. Sin poder negarse a dicha petición, Ash tomo a la pequeña rubia en su espalda y la coloco en el suelo como le habían ordenado, el plásmido nublaba parcialmente su vista y parecía hacerlo más, conforme luchaba por resistirse a las órdenes.

-¿Papi…que te pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? –Ella pregunto con ojos abierto como platos…Ash se sintió morir por dentro.

-Ahí estas…-Aquella misma voz se escuchó de nuevo, Ash lucho por enfocar quien era aquella persona, ella apareció en su campo visual mientras miraba también a su hija, entonces pudo ver de primera mano quien era la responsable de esto, y no pudo reconocerla.

.

.

Era una mujer, con vestido blanco de conjunto, una especie de suéter negro con mangas recogidas hasta los codos, un bolso de manos iba de su hombro derecho a su cintura de lado izquierdo y unas gafas de lectura iban sobre su mirada azul, de piel moreno claro y cabello castaño parecería alguien no peligroso, salvo por su mirada de acero. –Él está a salvo por ahora. –La mujer expreso estas palabras, había tomado la mano de la rubiecita y jalado lejos de su padre.

Dentro de su mente Ash pudo expresar claramente su rabia, e impotencia. "Mentirosa" La desesperación de gritar de rugir era cortadas por el plásmido. Solo podía pensarlo. "¡Tu mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa!" Una vez más la niña intento correr a donde su padre estaba pero la mujer le tomo de la mano y la regreso a sí misma.

-No. No es tu hija. ¿Entendió? –La mujer expreso con apenas disimulo mientras dirigía su mirada tajante al Big Daddy. Parecía que en serio quería desaparecerlo, borrarlo de la existencia.

-"Devuélvemela" –fueron los pensamientos que Ash formulaba y que no podía decirle por acción del plásmido, aunque lo más probable es que tampoco lo entendiese, salvo quizás su hija.

-Mi nombre; es Grace Ivone. Y ella…es Serena Ivone…y es mía. –Pudo ser revelador, cierto que lo era, pero para Ash la idea de que las pequeñas tuviesen madre era algo inusual, por todo lo que sabía las niñas no tenía madre. Serena su hija, de cuyo nombre ya sabía. Nunca había mencionado a su madre. Por lo que quizás esta mujer estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero porque?

-Ahora…ponte de rodillas.-Ordeno en un tono más firme. Contra todas las fuerzas que pudieron, Ash término obedeciendo y colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mientras su otra pierna se mantenía flexionada. Había quedado a una altura un poco más arriba de Serena quien miraba impotente y con las manos en su boca.

-Quítate…el casco. A pesar de haber perdido gran parte de su humanidad, Ash sintió temor, sintió miedo, pero no por cualquier daño dirigido hacia sí mismo, sino por su hija que estaba viendo todo esto y a quien no podía decirle nada, solo le miraba impotente. Al final los seguros liberaron compresión del sellado del traje, un sonido de descompresión y el casco fue retirado por su usuario. Ash lo puso en el suelo frente a sí mismo.

-Toma, la pistola. –Grace había obtenido ya una vieja pistola Lugger que había ofrecido al hombre de latón, en ningún momento Ash dejo de luchar, hizo cuanto pudo, lo retardo lo más que sus fuerzas e ímpetu se lo permitieron, pero finalmente tomo la pistola.

–Colócala en tu frente. –Su brazo tembló así como su mano, cuando jalo el martillo del arma y se la llevo a algún lugar se su sien. Sintió el metal frio contra su piel, algo muy extraño si contaba que desde donde sabia nunca se había quitado el casco. No quería que esto pasara, y menos aún, que esto pasara frente a su hija. Con el horror dibujado en sus ojos, Ash miro a su pequeña hija totalmente asustada.

-"Serena…por favor…no veas. Serena no me veas, deja de mirarme. Por favor mira a otro lado." Intento demostrárselo, darle a conocer esta petición a su hija pero ella estaba tan aterrada que no dejaba de verlo.

-Dispara…-Fue la orden final. Grace la escupió sin ningún remordimiento.

-Serena. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Papi…te ama-

.

.

…

Serena miro todo y en el último momento estiro sus manos cuando un fuerte dolor hizo a Ash perder la visión y nublar todo de una vez y para siempre.

.

.

.

¡PAPI!

.

.

.

Fue todo lo que Ash pudo recordar…y de ahí…la eternidad en agonía.

.

.

/

…

**10 años más tarde…**

…

/

.

.

.

**Oscuridad.**

.

.

**Estática**

.

.

Una especie de luz carmesí retumbo, como el latir de un corazón y un aura de luz blanquecí, le removieron de su estado inerte. –cuando parecía que esto no culminaría, un dolor profundo en su cabeza y otro en su pecho le tomaron por asalto. Tras conseguir librar este shock, pudo romper ese halo de luz cegador, el sonido de una transmisión radial lo dejo turbado, finalmente su vista se aclaró y el halo carmesí se retiró para regalarle una visión de si acostado de lado y sobre lo que parecía ser un charco de agua rancia. Su mano comenzó a moverse, se apoyó sobre el piso mojado y luego la estrujo en un puño denotando confusión cansancio y dolor.

Tomando fuerza de sus extremidades momificadas, descubrió que sus brazos aun funcionaban, miro a un lado luego al otro. Finalmente apoyo sus manos sobre el suelo inundado e hizo fuerza para levantarse. El agua estancada estaba lo suficientemente clara como para brindarle un reflejo de su condición actual. Era, él. Estaba de nuevo ahí, con su casco puesto sobre su cabeza, la luz distintiva de Big Daddy brillaba una vez más en su visor, lucia como nuevo. Bueno en realidad lucia como una antigüedad sacada del cieno, como un muerto que se levanta de su tumba. Como lo hizo un tal Lázaro tras estar muerto por 4 días. Pero, cuanto tiempo él había estado muerto.

Ash tomo fuerzas en su cuerpo y se levantó de una vez, en esta ocasión; una Rapture muerta, extinta y en clara señal de desaparecer, se abría ante sus ojos. No haba luces encendidas, ni música escuchándose a lo lejos, tampoco se escuchaba ese murmullo c laico del bullicio de la gente que iba y venía por doquier, todo eso se había esfumado. ¿Que había pasado aquí?

Si bien esto era notorio a nuestros ojos. Más relevante para Ash fue sentirse menos…"simple" como si…por un momento notase la diferencia clara entre lo que había pasado y lo que era ahora. Sin embargo, su instinto primordial necesitaba saber una cosa: Serena, su hija.

.

.

¿Dónde? Para empezar… ¿Cómo es que llego aquí? Parecía ser que aún estaba confundido y sin razón aparente comenzó a andar. De pronto algo escucho, y ese algo llamo la atención.

.

.

.

"_En la casa al revés, el sótano es el ático y el ático sótano"_

"_En la casa al revés, feliz es triste y triste es feliz."_

"_En la casa a revés, perdido es hallado y hallado perdido."_

.

.

Esa voz…podría que ser. Si…tendría que ser Serena. ¿Pero dónde? De inmediato comenzó a buscar el posible origen de esa voz. Miro por todo el suelo, nada, miro el par de escaleras a los lados de este recinto, subió por uno de ellos topándose con un muro lleno de fotografías, había menajes escritos en las paredes la mayoría de ellos, perturbadores y fuera de lógica, claras señales de locura del autor o autores. Siguió la escalera hasta toparse con una rejilla de ventilación, pensó haber visto algo ahí, un par de ojos brillantes quizá. Sería su hija…? Nada más nada menos. No era nadie. Quizá lo imagino. Pero...

Ash se detuvo tras haber repensado esto, porque no tocar en la rejilla, en el pasado hubiera optado por ello, pero algo de temor le arremetió con saña y l duda se gestó ahí, fuera de lógica. Estaba pensado demasiado, tenía que calmarse y tratar de reaccionar. Estaba buscando a alguien. Más precisamente a su hija.

Tras haber salido de ese gran recinto se dirigió a por un pasillo vagando sin rumbo fijo, pensando en la vocecilla que había escuchado, le recordaba a Serena, pero si lo repasaba bien, no se oía igual. ¿O si lo era? y confundido por su nuevo redescubierto intelecto. En la lejana puerta pudo ver una sombra peculiar que se vio pasar corriendo por esa entrada.

-"¿Serena?" Ash se movió lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta su condición actual y lo destruido que estaba el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando apenas salió al atrio de una alberca vacía, pudo alcanzar a ver algo delgado alto, veloz y ágil que se escabullo por uno de los agujeros del techo provocando en su huida el derrumbe de un pilar. ¿Qué fue eso? Ash empuño su perforadora pero tras esperar cualquier posible ataque, este nunca ocurrió.

-¿Qué era esa cosa…? –Lo que fuese, no era fable subestimarlo.

Tras haber bordeado la fosa de la antigua alberca ingreso por el pasillo del fondo. Buscando quizá alguna clave, una pista, algo que le dijera, que hacia aquí, quien o que fuerza del mundo le había traído de entre los muertos, pero más importante que eso, si en verdad estaba vivo, entonces podría buscar a su hija, ella tuvo que escapar, ella quizá sigue por aquí, y esta sola y desamparada. Su deber como padre era de encontrarla y salvarle de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

Pero...y si el había fallado como protector, como podría garantizar que no volvería a fallar. Se sintió de repente muy mal consigo mismo, y más aún, cuando pensó que ella estaría enojada con él. Eso llego a dolerle en serio. De cualquier forma tenía que hallarle, que encontrarla. Pero… ¿Por dónde empezar?

Por el momento ingreso en un pequeño lobby donde se veía una barra de bar, había algunas cosas tiradas, unas maletas en las bancas y una especie de cartel en la pared tras dicha barra. Era…una mujer…no cualquier mujer…era "esa" mujer Entonces Y mientras sus pensamientos buscaban respuestas a tantas preguntas. Sucedió, con una velocidad y con fuerza, que lo hizo detenerse en un instante.

.

.

.

"**¡PADRE!"**

.

.

.

El shock fue tal que sin poder contenerlo se desplomo en el suelo, quedando boca arriba y contemplando el techo mientras recordaba cada detalle de la imagen que vio por medio segundo.

Cabello rubio opaco o castaño miel largo y sedoso, piel blanca, perfectamente pulcra y tersa, y esos ojos; azules como el más claro de los días en el mar generalmente un poco más opaco, su mente trajo a si un sin fin de imágenes que acontecían como si las estuviese volviendo a vivir.

Su pequeña su hijita. Serena, sosteniendo un muñeco burdamente parodiándole. Ella le miraba con esos ojos tan brillantes como estrellas y u piel de tono verde pálido enfermizo pero tan suave y tersa como la que ahora veía en este chica mayor. Era…era ella, había crecido hasta volverse una mujer en camino a la adultez. Pero Ash sabía muy bien, que esta hermosa joven era realmente su hija

Ash se quedó quieto tratando de adjuntar esta nueva verdad a lo poco que recordaba y lo poco que sabía de momento. Entonces…como si de un interruptor encendido recordó todo lo que pasó. Tal cual sucedió.

Recordó a esa demonio castaña que había tomado a su hijita y alejado de él. Esa mujer había destruido su mundo en menos de un segundo y lo peor es que lo hizo solo ordenándolo. Siendo el quien terminase consigo por su propia mano. Podía oír los gritos de su bebe mientras los monstruos le habían atrapado y recordó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras le entregaban la pistola con la que se suicidaría.

_._

_._

"_Dispara"_

_._

_._

Ash grito como una bestia herida de muerte, se levantó del suelo solo para ponerse de rodillas y gritar en un lastimero y doloroso lamento. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, una de ellas a su frente, la otra a la zona donde se había disparado. Casi podía decirse que estaba llorando. No, estaba llorando.

Esta mujer malvada, no solo se había llevado su hija de su lado, sino que le hizo suicidarse enfrente de ella sin siquiera tener la decencia de alejarla o llevársela lejos, a fin de evitar que viese a su padre morir frente a sus ojos Ash se dejó caer de espaldas, su equipo choco contra una de las paredes, donde usando una mano como apoyo y otra como consuelo mientras intentaba desahogarse no pudo evitar sentirse deseoso de morir por segunda vez. Quería morirse.

.

.

_¡PAPI!_

.

.

Eso fue lo último que había escuchado, los gritos de su hermosa niña Eso fue lo último que se escuchó en su mente mientras esta se desvanecía junto con el eco de aquellos gritos. ¿Dónde estaba su bebe? ¿Dónde estaba Serena? Su hija.

Si Ash pudiese hablar, eso es lo que pediría a gritos y lamentos, llamando el nombre de su querida hija mientras vagase en las ruinas de esta distopica ciudad en ruinas muertas y podridas. Como se sentía ahora nuestro héroe. Lanzo un grito o mejor dicho un bramido de dolor, un intento inútil de llamar a su hija.

.

.

-¡Serena! ¡¿Hija por favor…dime dónde estás?!

.

.

Posiblemente era no recomendable, dar a conocer su posición sobretodo con lo mal que se veían las cosas. Pero cierto fue que a Ash no le importaba ya nada. Mas sin embargo, antes de dejarse vencer y continuar con su llanto…algo llamo su atención.

.

.

"_Mi papa es más fuerte que Hércules! Más fuerte que nadie. Los papas buenos se recombinan en el jardín de recolectoras"_ –Era la vocecilla dispar de una máquina que emulaba a una pequeña. Claro, era una voz falsa, pero para el protector desamparado, se sintió tan vivo y real.

.

.

Al fondo del vestíbulo donde había ingresado había una máquina expendedora de Rapture, más precisamente una llamada jardín de recolectoras, donde se puede acceder a los plásmidos y tónicos genéticos, todas ellas mejoras genéticas que les brindarían a su usuario un poder así divino. Ash no se dejó llamar la atención por esto, sino por los variados letreros marcados con gises de colores especialmente relucientes y claros. Eran mensajes. Mensajes de su hija.

.

.

PARA PAPA

DE SERENA…

ESPERO TE SEA UTIL

DATE PRISA PAPI!

.

.

Lo que para ojos de un creyente sería una señal, para Ash fue el máximo regalo que pudo haber recibido de su hija, no el plásmido que tenía un moño atado junto a unas cuantas cosas que venían de la manos y varios juguetes y crayones que estaban en una especie de carrito juguetero. Sino la señal de que su hijita estaba viva y que estaba igual de ansiosa de reunirse con el. O mejor dicho que necesitaba de su ayuda a toda costa.

Sea cualquiera de las posibilidades Ash no vacilo, ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando estaba introduciendo el agua de una jeringuilla en el recipiente, llenando todo con el líquido en su interior. Una vez tomado su premio, lo inyecto en una de las terminales IV que había en su muñeca. Lo descargo completamente, y en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte sacudón consecuencia de la recombinación genética le ataco con alevosía. Su cuerpo resistió lo mejor que pudo, los relámpagos y centellas se escapaban por sus dedos y sus puños se volvían de un momento a otros, en conectores de corriente liberadora de energía eléctrica descontrolada. La sensación fue mayor y mayor hasta que todo termino, y un agotado protector termino de rodillas a la salida de ese pequeño cubil por donde había ingresado al cuarto. Más allá estaba la serie de escalones en el cual había estado llorando hacia unos minutos.

Su vista miraba al piso, mientras intentaba ganar aire a sus pulmones esa cosa de la recombinación era algo muy duro de aguantar, incluso para él. Entonces una sombra pequeña se asomó, el levanto la vista. Lo primero que vio fueron unos pies pequeños y descalzos de un tinte de piel similar al que su hija tenía cuando era pequeña. Vestía un bonito vestidito de color azul con tono morado, con un aspecto similar al de Serena y así como su hija en sus años juntos, ella tenía una muñeca hecha de trapos, y otras cositas que emulaban el aspecto de su propio protector. La pequeña no le tenía miedo, todo lo contrario se mostró tan cariñosa como si fuese su verdadera hija.

-Papi estuvo durmiendo mucho, mucho tiempo. Y Serena te hecha de menos. Encuéntrala y te sentirás mejor. –Era rubia, como su hija, aunque el tono de su cabello podía ser claramente rubio. Así como sus ojos, de un brillo similar al de su pequeña niña. La pequeña siguió ahí mirándole con gusto y alegría hasta que una figura veloz apenas posible distinguirla la tomo en brazos y se la llevo, alejándose del protector revivido. –¡PAPI!

.

.

Ash que había presenciado esto se levantó con rapidez, sin embargo aun mareado y débil no dio más allá de dos pasos antes de caer de nuevo al piso. uso sus manos sobre el suelo y una vez más lucho por levantarse. Puede que este pequeña no sea su hija pero tampoco iba a dejar que aquella cosa se la llevase. Así como lo había hecho con su niña.

El sabía que es hostiles como les habían llamado, se habían convertido en algo nuevo. "Empalmadores" Usaban los tónicos y plásmidos para obtener lo que querían y no solo esa, su hambre de ADAM los volvía a veces demasiado impredecibles, como para tomar a las pequeñas, el mismo había entrado en acción cuando intentaron tomar a su pequeña.

.

.

-"Padre… ¿Me puedes escuchar...?" De nuevo la voz actual de su hija, ya crecida, se escuchó de nuevo, causando que Ash diera un nuevo tropiezo y cayese al piso de frente. El hombre de latón se quedó quietó, un segundo. De inmediato respondió en forma de un gruñido interrogante y confuso, esperando que ella pudiese entenderle.

-"Oh…gracias, gracias por todo…"Al parecer había funcionado. Su voz se escuchó frágil como si estuviese a punto de llorar. –nuevamente un contorno rosa carmesí cubrió su visión como si fuese una pantalla o una cortina, trasluciendo débilmente la vista normal que se cubría detrás del lienzo mental. Una mirada azul celeste y de piel blanquizca apareció frente a su mismo visor. Esa mirada azul cristalina cuyos ojos se veían claramente irritados y mojados por las lágrimas, era ella. Era su hija. Era Serena.

-"Papi. Te extrañe, de verdad te extrañe, por todos estos años sola…no sabes la alegría que me da poder verte de nuevo. – ¿Acaso años había dicho?"

-"Serena. Pequeña no llores…no llores, estoy aquí. Papa esta aquí" Fueron sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo parecía que a un nivel mental él podía hablar con su hija, mas sin embargo, parecía no ser necesario, pues ella reacciono tal cual le hubiese entendido a la perfección.

"Lo…lo se papi…perdón…padre. Yo…no permitiré que madre me separe de ti de nuevo. Se acabó" Te eh dejado este plásmido. Estoy tan débil, que por ahora solo puedo enviarte estos regalos. –Ella dijo débil, Ash escucho eso y no le gusto. A caso su niña estaba enferma. Era su madre culpable de esto. Aunque por el momento también estaba la pequeña que había sido raptada por aquella criatura veloz y acorazada.

"No temas por las pequeñas padre…están a salvo de momento, pero necesitan de ti también. En estos momentos quizás seas él único que pueda salvarnos a todas. Papi…padre…por favor búscame." La imagen murió mientras Serena se alejaba denotando un vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Ella se alejó y entonces la imagen o el vínculo mental se desvanecieron.

.

.

.

Ash volvió a recuperar la vista de su entorno una vez más. Aquella conversación con Serena fue reveladora. Ella necesitaba ayuda y aparentemente estaba detrás de su resurrección. Si él había venido de entre los muertos con el objetivo de salvar a su hija y vengarse de aquella mujer llamada Grace Ivone. Entonces con gusto lo haría.

Tras erguirse con renovado ímpetu, Ash repaso mentalmente la conversación con su hija. "Estoy tan débil, quizás seas el único que pueda salvarnos a todas. Por favor, búscame…" puede ser que los años hubieran pasado, pero para él, nada cambiaria. Serena siempre seria su pequeña niña sin importar nada. Y como padre salvador que era, le ayudaría sin objeción. Y si para salvar a Serena el debería morir en este infierno sumergido, pues entonces que así fuese.

Grace Ivone no se había dado cuenta que al tomar a su hija, se había ganado a su peor enemigo. Y nadie en toda Rapture, ni siquiera ella misma podrán detenerlo. Y que dios ampare a quien se interponga en su camino.

.

.

.

/

.

.

Y con eso llegamos al término de este fragmento. Curiosamente les parecerá algo fuera de lo común o simplemente repetitivo de dicha franquicia Bioshock, que cierto les diré hay buen material para leer. En lo que refiere a fic claro está. De cualquier forma considere partir de una dinámica simulada lo más apegada a la trama original, claro que hubo cambios, como que la madre de Serena fuese la villana de esta historia, y que la relación de Ash y Serena sea algo impuesto gracias a programación mental, lavados de cerebro y una que otra cosa perturbadora.

Al finl sea por naturaleza o no, esto no significa que el amo entre ellos no sea legitimo, claro que con el enfoque de paternidad en vez de romance clásico. Bien con eso hacemos este trabajo. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar. Otra cosa que se me olvida es que en poco tiempo publicare otro fic Amourshipping, con el añadido de que será un lemon. Mi primer lemon formal.

Muy bien queridos colegas, escritores y lectores, los dejo para vernos pronto. Sato Vampire cambio y fuera.


	2. El mar de los sueños rotos (Final malo)

**El mar de los sueños rotos**

**Crossover by Sato Vampire**

**Pokemon &amp; Bioshock**

.

.

.

Saludos de Nuevo queridos lectores una vez más me presente en este fin con nuevas actualizaciones. Honestamente quise hacer de esto un trabajo mas formal pero ciertamente no hubo la demanda suficiente de lectores al menos de aquellos que hicieron adición a seguir o a comentar, y francamente si hiciera fic de esto, ya tendría que lidiar con muchos trabajos de gran magnitud. Por lo que decidí centrarme en la siguiente premisa: Bioshock tiene oficialmente 8 finales a elegir, dependiendo las decisiones que tomemos a lo largo del juego. Dichos finales pueden ser resumidos en tres; Bueno, Malo y Neutral-bueno, que podría ser considerado Triste.

En base a dicha premisa, decidí hacer para ustedes estas tres entregas que podrían considerarse finales alternos de nuestra historia de temática Amourshipping. Respecto a lo que pudo o no pudo haber sucedido en el fic, tendrán que imaginarlo ustedes. Lo ideal sería que vieran algunos Gameplay de este juego. Recomiendo sigan los de el usuario de YouTube "gdh6200" que tiene toda la campaña en su canal, además los 8 finales bien especificados, esto podrá ayudarles a resolver cualquier duda de que tengan respecto a este grandioso juego y bueno podrá facilitar entender el papel de Ash y Serena en este AU.

Así que tendremos en las continuaciones siguientes; tres finales alternativos a este fic, basados en los finales ya mencionados del juego. Los títulos usados para estas entregas son… "_El mar de los sueños rotos_", "_Deber de Padre_" y "_En el Nombre del Padre_", fueron tomados de fics de Bioshock en la sección de habla inglesa que pueden encontrar en dicha sección de Fanfiction. Debo admitir que estos títulos calzan perfectamente con lo que se tiene que enfrentar en dichas entregas. Bien sin mas que aclarar, pasemos al primero de ellos; El final malo, la razón por la que decidí elegir este final como el primero de la lista se debe a prime que nada a su naturaleza. Es hasta un punto muy fuerte para algunos lectores pero que a final de cuentas se compensara con las siguientes entregas. Bien pasemos al fic.

.

.

_For her (Por ella)_

_By Sato Vampire._

**El mar de lo sueños rotos. (Final malo del todo)**

.

.

NA: Nuestras decisiones tienen consecuencias…y Ash (sujeto Delta) una vez vuelto de la tumba y dotado de vuelta con su libre albedrio que le permite distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Ah optado salvar a su hija y a sí mismo sin importar el precio a tomar, ni las decisiones que pensar, influenciando con ello a Serena, transformándola en una abominación aun más cruel y malvada que su propio padre y mentor. Sus acciones a través de su búsqueda por Rapture ah sido una cátedra del precio que tiene la satisfacción personal, por sobre la vida de inocentes incluso, sin importar su situación. Veamos que tan bien Serena aprendió dichas lecciones de su padre.

…

/

…

Lo habían conseguido. Finalmente eran libres. Muchos habían muerto, inocentes incluidos pero consiguieron superar su encierro. Ash, o como era conocido ahora; Sujeto Delta, había asesinado a media Rapture por encontrar y recatar a su hijita; Serena Ivonne de las garras de su propia madre Grace Ivonne. La misma mujer demente que no solo le había alejado de su bebe sino que le había obligado a suicidarse en presencia de Serena y quien había pasado los últimos años torturando y experimentando con su propia hija en búsqueda de ver realizado su sueño; La creación del primer Utópico.

Ahora, tras una odisea titánica, la pedida de uno cuantos aliados y el sacrificio de las niñas de Rapture, así como de un reencuentro poco confortable, Delta y Serena habían conseguido despejar la salida a aquel transporte que los sacaría de ese infierno submarino; la batiesfera del empresario Cilan, y aun así; Grace les había lanzado a media Perséfone con el propósito de detenerles. Grace esperaba rescatar el trabajo de su vida convencer a Serena de abandonar a Delta antes que este cayese en coma o enloqueciera, esto debido al vinculo que existía entre ellos y que Grace en un intento de matar a Delta había roto, ahogando a su propia hija.

Todo eso había quedado atrás, y aun cuando Delta sufría de aquellos ataques esporádicos a consecuencia de su vínculo roto, Serena no se rendía en su afán de instarlo a continuar. Ellos iban a salir victoriosos de esto, matarían a toda Rapture de ser necesario y luego la superficie seria suya, cruzando el pasillo de acero y vidrio reforzado, en dirección a la batisfera. Grace aguardaría por ellos, seguramente con una última treta planeada pero Serena y más que nadie Delta estaban esperando esa oportunidad. Ya había tiempo de cobrar la venganza.

.

.

-¡Las bombas padre! Estamos cayendo. ¡CORRE! –Serena enfundada en su traje de Big Sister arranco la carrera junto su padre apenas ellos salieron del ascensor, Serena tenía una agilidad y rapidez aun mayor que su padre por lo que no le costó mucho adelantarse en la carrera. La superficie y su libertad estaban a unos metros más. Entonces para des fortuna de Ash, Serena se detuvo frenéticamente mientras la inercia le llevaba hasta donde se encontraban los paquetes de explosivos activados que la gente de Grace habían instalado.

Ash maldijo mientras tiraba su última arma y lanzaba sus manos para alcanzar a su hija antes que la explosión acabase con ella. Sin embargo antes de poder siquiera tomar la mano de su hija quien parecía haber pensado lo mismo; una neblina violeta emergió de Serena, la rodeo y en un parpadeo. Ella había desaparecido en medio de esa neblina, se había teletransportado hacia el interior de la batiesfera, desafortunadamente Ash no fue a ningún lado y en ese último segundo quedo expuesto a la tremenda explosión que se produjo al detonarse las bombas.

.

.

.

La explosión había sido el estruendo más potente que Delta hubiese recordado, la presión aplastante era mil veces más fuerte que la presión del mismo océano cerrándose sobre su armadura, la fuerza que le tomo por sorpresa levanto su masiva mole y la envió lejos en el abismo. Cuando Ash retomo la mirada, su escafandra le ofrecía el espectáculo mas extremo que podría haber soportado. Perséfone, la prisión máxima de Rapture se precipitaba hacia una fosa abisal y con ella, él se dirigía en caída libre hacia el fondo del abismo.

Sus manos luchaban por asirse a algo. Y por fortuna suya, en ese mismo momento la batisfera emergía de la destrucción. Delta aprovecho el impulso y en un fuerte tirón, sus brazos pescaron las barandas de acero que se hallaban en las orilla del redondo sumergible. Su visión se tiño en rojo carmín de sus orillas. Era un hecho que la explosión lo había afectado de manera grave, eso sumado a su vinculo roto era mas que suficiente para dar por hecho que el protector original de Rapture, la bestia de Ryan o el pícaro protector corrupto, como le habían nombrado, estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado.

Por un momento Ash perdió fuerzas conforme la batisfera se elevaban por sobre la fosa abisal, solo una de sus manos impedía que cayese al vacio oscuro del océano. La debilidad nunca fue algo asociado a él y le enardecía terminar así, debilitado hasta el punto de no sostenerse un poco más. Acaso se iba a rendir y dejar sola a su hija.

.

.

-Serena…-Con un esfuerzo dantesco el Big Daddy original apreso su agarre en la barra de acero hasta caso deformarle, e inmediato se impulso para sujetar el barandal con su otra mano. La presión del océano sobre su espalda le empujaba hacia abajo, pero se negó a rendirse, no iba a dejar a su hija sola de nuevo. Iba a sobrevivir…junto a Serena ambos someterían la superficie.

.

.

A lo largo de su recorrido por la superficie de la batisfera en ascenso, había presenciado parte de la ciudad que lo vio nacer a él y a su hija: Rapture. Ahora solo un montón de ruinas submarinas decadentes en avanzado estado de deterioro. Cuando incorporo la vista se impulso de nuevo hacia el centro del sumergible con intenciones de confirmar si Serena estaba bien o si requería de su ayuda. Casi en sincronía y mientras se arrastraba por sobre la superficie metálica escuchando la voz de su hija a través de sus pensamientos… ¿Cómo era posible? Si el vínculo estaba roto.

.

.

-_Y entonces padre, el sueño de Rapture termino. Me enseñaste que la inocencia, es solo una crisálida, una fase destinada a terminar. Solo cuando nos olvidamos de ella, nos conocemos como realment somos._ –Cuando Delta finalmente logro asomarse a los amplios ventanales de la batisfera, sorpresa fue que la misma se había inundado y que Grace Ivonne, su enemiga jurada se encontraba nadando hacia la cima de la misma donde aun había aire respirable. No vio a nadie, mas…por un momento la confusión le recorrió la espalda, sin embargo esta desapareció cuando una figura acorazada nado desde la distancia dentro del recinto inundado, ágilmente y con un sigilo digno de un tiburón; la figura de Serena Ivonne, su hija en su traje de Big Sister se dirigió hacia su madre.

Delta sonrió con malicia, cuando Serena sujeto la pierna de su madre y la jalo hacia el agua de nuevo. Grace, sin ningún medio para sobrevivir y apenas a un metro o dos de la campana de aire nadaba con impotencia mientras su hija no hacia gran esfuerzo por mantenerla bajo el agua solo con una de sus manos. –_Me enseñaste que mi supervivencia, mi alegría…son lo único que importa. Y a ellas me debo…lo demás da igual._ –Serena sujeto firmemente la pierna de su madre y nunca la soltó, solo hasta que Grace finalmente dejo de luchar…y su cuerpo se soltó sin ningún control o reflejo, fue cuando su hija le soltó para luego apartarla como si de un simple objeto inanimado fuera.

Ash se sitio satisfecho. Su venganza había sido completada, lo único que lamentaría es que no fuese realizada por su propia mano, pero al menos lo habían conseguido, su hija era libre, y su legado asegurado con ella. Lamentaba no poder sostenerse por más tiempo, pero podía morir tranquilo a sabiendas que Serena alcanzaría la perfección; como la máxima máquina de matar.

En cuanto ella se libro de la basura, nado hacia donde su padre le observaba. Las palabras que le había dicho eran en resumen lo que ella había aprendido gracias a él. A su padre quien le dio un propósito en esta vida y ese propósito seria apoderarse de la superficie, y con el gran botín que traía este sumergible…seguro que lo lograría. Ella extendió su mano hasta tocar el vidrio, deslizo suavemente la palma del guante mientras intentaba tomar la mano de su padre. Entonces ella miro hacia arriba asi como el, mientas esperaban el ascenso final.

.

.

/

.

.

Al momento de romper la superficie, el sumergible golpeo de nueva cuentas sobre el agua mientras la fuerza de la inmersión sacudía con fuerza. La fuerza misma del agua que irónicamente sostenía a Ash y lo mantenía de pie, termino por derribarlo al suelo descubriendo que no tenía ya mucho tiempo. Estaba condenado, iba a morir eso lo sabía. Lo único que lamentaba, era no poder estar junto a Serena. Su hija.

.

.

Cuando finalmente el resplandor enceguecido, producto del cambio entre la profundidad marina y la superficie se difumino, Serena se encontraba ahí. Su casco lejos de ella, el cielo…oscuro tormentoso…no sabía…que fuera así, alguna casualidad. De cualquier forma, eso le importaba poco o nada a la pareja. Serena lo observaba arrodillada sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sentada sobre su vientre, Ash respiraba pesadamente, sus fuerzas se iban su legado…frente a él…unas palabras…si pudiera decirle cuanto la amaba…esperaba que al menos ella entendiera esto a través de sus acciones.

.

.

.

-_Me has convertido en un monstruo padre…-_-Serena le dijo esto mentalmente, sus labios nunca se movieron…por un momento Ash pensó en el reclamo…el rencor guardado…el rostro de su hija era…incomprensible. Acaso eran esas…lágrimas. –_Pero me has dado algo que nunca antes había tenido…poder...perfección. Y ahora…me dejas sola para no tener ni tu guía ni tu apoyo…._-A pesar del ambiente lúgubre e intimidante Serena parecía tener una expresión de determinación mezclada con una mueca de dolor y llanto.

-_Serena…_-Ash apenas podía hacer estas palabras en su mente. Afortunadamente su hija reacciono y dirigió su mirada azul celeste, casi radiante hacia el ojo de la escafandra. La cual estaba oscureciéndose a paso veloz. –_Padre_…

-_Recuerda lo que te enseñe…hija…_-Ash no tenía tiempo….quería estar seguro de apostar la última carta.

–_Elegirías eso a morir libre…_-La Big Sister le dijo al protector agonizante. –_Tu libertad padre… ¿No es como la mía?_

-_Solo a tu lado seré libre…Serena…-_Fueron las palabras definitivas del protector mientras levantaba su mano con intenciones de limpiar esas lagrimas. –yo siempre estaré contigo…

.

.

.

La mano enguantada del serie Alfa, toco la mejilla de su pequeña. Su bebita había cambiado…no solo en su persona sino en su todo. Había evolucionado de maneras tan vastas en estos días que durante los diez años que había permanecido sola. Ash no podría hacer nada por ella entonces pero ahora, le daba el mayor regalo que pudo haberle ofrecido.

Serena cerró sus celestes ojos radiantes mientras reprimió las últimas lágrimas y apreciaba el gesto cariñoso de su padre. Entonces, remplazo su ceño entristecido por una sonrisa apagada, ella tomo suavemente la mano de su padre y la retiro con cierta violencia. Lo que tomo por sorpresa a Ash, entonces ella le miro con una sonrisa perversa mientras se sentaba completamente sobre él.

.

.

-_Puede que no me quisieras padre. Pero me has definido. Y tu…decidiste sobrevivir a toda costa…y para mí. La mayor alegría…seria que tú te quedaras conmigo…para siempre._ –Serena arrojo la mano de su padre al suelo, Delta (Ash) miro esto con incredulidad agónica y luego…su misma hija tomo su casco con ambas manos para que este le encarase…para luego y sin ningún reparo Serena la daba un beso al mismo casco, donde se supondría debía estar su boca. El beso de judas que recibió antes de que su propia hija levantase su arma…la aguja hipodérmica adosada a su brazo, el arm con la cual habia drenado el ADAM de todas sus víctimas y sin vacilación ninguna, la encajase en su pecho.

–_Yo no dejare que tu instinto se pierda padre._ –Serena miro fijamente a Ash y sosteniendo esa sonrisa perversa mientras él, sin fuerzas y al borde de la muerte solo miraba como el ADAM en su cuerpo era recolectado y pasaba del contenedor de vidrio de la jeringa hacia el sistema sanguíneo de Serena vía intravenosa. Ella lo estaba depredando como lo había hecho de sus enemigos vueltos presas. Ash sintió la apuñalada de la aguja y la sensación de ser vaciado, de pérdida de su yo…su visión se distorsiono y a pesar de no sentir mas allá del dolor inicial de la aguja atravesándolo, no pudo evitar mirar a su niña, su propia hija hacerle esto, no le guardo rencor ni mal pago, solo sucedió. Él le había enseñado esto y era totalmente natural para ambo a estas alturas.

.

.

-_Buena…niña…_-Fueron las últimas palabras de Ash o mejor conocido como Delta, antes de perderse en la gran inmensidad de un rio de ADAM que fluía hacia su hija. Serena se disolvió en su mirada y todo se volvió negro mientras perdía sentido del yo. Solo unos momento de oscuridad dieron paso a la mirada fría y despiadada de Serena, su piel blanca y ojos azul radiante mientas miraban el cristal reforzado de la escafandra de su padre. Luego mientras ella se levanto, se vio casi en una especie de epifanía, como el rostro de Serena se reflejaba dentro de la escafandra. Como si ambos monstruos fueran uno. Anunciando la oba maestra de la corrupta y enferma Rapture.

Delta se miro a si mismo tendido sobre el suelo, la luz de su casco finalmente apagada y sus brazos caídos sin respuesta alguna, ahora solo un cadáver…sin embargo la verdad de todo esto fue cuando miro las manos de Serena sujetar el pecho de su padre retirar la aguja y levantarse del suelo. Era su hija quien veía esto…ella estaba ahí también. Ella miro su mano liberase de la aguja, observo su otra mano libre y sin guante…entonces se incorporo por completo para observar el mar turbulento, y oscuro por la tormenta que se avecinaba….las gotas de lluvia que caían en el acero mojado mientras Serena se dirigía hacia una de las barandas donde coloco sus manos y se asomo al reflejo turbio que el agua le devolvía.

Ahí no había nadie más que Serena Ivonne, pero no estaba sola. Y no sería la misma nunca más. Ahora era la máxima perfección que esta Tierra alguna vez hubiese visto. La mesías de Rapture. Delta ahora estaba seguro de que nunca se apartaría de su hija.

-_Siempre estarás conmigo padre…tus recuerdos, tus impulsos…y cuando te necesite…estarás ahí a mi lado; susurrándome al oído _–Casi pudo sentir algo proviniendo de su hija…una firma de feromonas…típica de las de su clase. –_Y yo…estare ahí ara ti padre, y Serena será una niña traviesa para papi…todas las noches… _

.

.

Ambos…padre e hija…se habían vuelto uno…ahora Ash era parte de su naturaleza y con ello a fn había conseguido la libertad. Libertad para ser parte del poderío de su hija. Ella nunca estaría sola…porque siempre lo tendría a él.

.

.

-_No hay nombre para lo que soy Padre. Pero el mundo está punto de cambiar…y nunca me verá venir._ –En la mente de Serena, Ash y en consiguiente su hija…sonrió de manera siniestra a ver el reflejo de Serena en el agua turbia. El sabía que de otro modo hubiese muerto, y eso sería un desperdicio. Ahora, Serena había sido forjada a su imagen, su naturaleza e instinto otorgados como regalo a su bebe. Era suya para siempre. Él había creado una abominación…y estaba orgulloso de ella.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

Comentarios son bien recibidos…los veré en la siguiente entrega.


	3. En el nombre del padre (Final triste)

**Amourshipping One shot**

"**Por Ella"**

.

.

_By Sato Vampire_

_._

_Crossover: Pokemon/Bioshock_

.

.

_**En el nombre del padre.**_

_**(Final triste)**_

.

.

-¡Las bombas padre! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡CORRE! –La figura esbelta y delgada de Serena Yvonne enfundada en su traje de Big Sister salto a la vista mientras corría a gran velocidad por el tunel de acero y vidrio reforzado en ruta a la capsula de escape que aguardaba por ellos. Detrás de ella, su protector original; Ash Ketchum, mejor conocido como "sujeto Delta", quien aun llevando su armadura de Big Daddy corría tan rápido como su voluptuosa masa podía. Aun así era tan veloz que para cualquiera que estuviese fuera de su condición, podría decir que era rápido.

Ambos necesitaban esa velocidad ahora más que nunca. Las bombas que la familia de Rapture había instalado estaban próximas a la vista, lamentablemente y como descubriría con horror, se interponían en su camino. La Big Sister detuvo estrepitosamente su carrera, frenando con manos y pies su inercia mientras los explosivos se encontraban más y más cerca. Ash la observo, y en lugar de detenerse, avanzo a doble velocidad con intenciones de proteger a su pequeña. Justo en ese momento, Serena extendió su mano encarando a su padre con intensión de tomarlo de donde pudiese, al mismo tiempo que una neblina rosada aparecía en derredor de ella y comenzaba a cubrir por completo su cuerpo. Ash lucho por alcanzarla, extendió sus manos enguantadas intentando pescarla pero por desgracia…nunca más podría alcanzarla.

El matiz rosado envolvió a Serena y una luz de similar color cegó parcialmente al protector, después de haberse ido la luz rosada, su hija ya no estaba. Se había teletranportado dentro de la capsula de escape, pero no pudo alcanzar a su padre para conseguir llevárselo con ella, para ponerlo a salvo también.

Para Ash, en la fracción de segundos que tuvo antes de que la explosión lo atrapara, reflexiono sobre lo que había hecho desde que volvió de la muerte: Había emprendido su cruzada personal por salvar a Serena de aquella mujer-demonio de lentes y cabello castaño que se hacía llamar Grace Yvonne. Quien al haberlo "asesinado" realmente le ayudo a romper las cadenas mentales que apresaban su juicio. Cadenas que su hija Serena había ayudado a destruir por completo diez años después. Ahora, Ash disponía de la mayor arma que Rapture pudiera ofrecer. -Libre albedrio-

Lamentablemente, Ash uso indebidamente esta arma definitiva y lo que consiguió fue realizar toda una suerte de medidas necesarias, pero no necesariamente correctas con tal de sobrevivir y poder rescatar a su pequeña. Dichas acciones tendrían consecuencias finales. Y una muestra de ello había sido la influencia que sin haberlo percatado había dado a su hija. ¿Era este acaso el legado que quería inculcarle? El legado de un monstruo.

Cuando hubo reaccionado, el viaje a la superficie había concluido y las olas rompieron con tal fuerza que demolieron su débil cuerpo sobre la superficie del sumergible, su vista cegada por la diferencia de luz que además de ello implicaba su primer vistazo a la superficie después de una década de oscuridad impidieron que pudiese enfocar algo en los siguientes instantes.

En el momento que su vista volvió a enfocar después de aquella ceguera sin igual, la imagen de su querida hija Serena, se encontraba de frente a él, pero las cosas no habían sido lo que pensó en algún momento. El cielo oscuro y tormentoso, el mar agitado e imbatible y la visión del rostro de su hija libre de aquel casco, mirándole cara a cara, la expresión en sus ojos azul celeste era… intimidante.

.

.

-Me has convertido en un monstruo padre. Acabaste con muchos allá abajo, pero salvabas a los demás. ¿Por qué? ¿No querías que fuese como tú? ¿Y qué al ser como tú implicaría ser una maldición? Entonces tendría que elegir… dejarte ir… dejarte morir… –La voz de Serena dentro de la mente de Ash le asedio con gran contundencia. En estos momentos…su existencia ya era un punto y aparte…iba a morir…pero lo peor de todo…era darse cuenta de todo lo malo que había sido, el mal que había hecho y en lo que se había convertido…todo por la egoísta necesidad de rescatar a su hija para sí mismo, tanto por la intensión de su propia supervivencia como la de su hija. Y para hacer esto…había sacrificado a toda Rapture, tanto a justos como a pecadores…claro que no asesino a todos…intento salvar a aquellos últimos al final, eso solo porque consideraba que ya era innecesario arrebatar más vidas de las que ya había cobrado.

Después de derramar tanta sangre…descubrió lo insoportable que era cargar con ese peso en sus hombros. Y lo peor de todo…fue el descubrir que como buen padre, había cundido con el ejemplo, enseñándole a su propia hija como debía de ejecutar a sus presas, como arrebatar las vidas de los débiles, en una buena demostración de aquel ideal; El fuerte vive y el débil muere. Algo que definitivamente Ash no pudo soportar y menos ver que ese era el legado que había enseñado hacia su hija.

Ahora mismo, cuando Serena le cuestiono lo siguiente, él miro como ella, estando sobre él cómo un depredador sobre su potencial presa, levantaba su brazo y aquella aguja que había drenado el ADAM y la vida de cientos de enemigos allá abajo, ahora apuntaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Entendía ahora, que la acción que su hija realizaba era directamente igual a la cuestión que el realizaba… ¿Dejarte ir…dejarte morir? Quizá era lo mejor, pensó Ash…debía de morir…debía de desaparecer y arrastrar consigo los pecados que había realizado en esta inmunda existencia a la que se le había relegado. Pero solo él debía de perderse… nadie más. Su hija no debía de cargar con sus pecados…debía de ser libre…y eso solo lo conseguiría hasta que estuviese completamente absuelta de todo lo que significaba Rapture, incluyéndole a él.

Era ahora cuando Ash entendía… que sus acciones tenían consecuencias no esperadas y que antes de optar el porqué, el precio de las mismas se prolongara hacia su hija. Lo mejor sería, acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Serena nunca seria libre si intentaba conservar algo que ya estaba condenado. Quizá no fuera su verdadera hija, pero… haría por ella lo que su verdadera madre nunca consiguió; regalarle una vida propia. Por eso tendría que morir, lo entendía muy bien; Ash tendría que morir para que Serena pudiese vivir.

Serena no espero más tiempo y dado el poco tiempo que tenía, finalmente dispuso a levantar la aguja y preparar su estocada final. Sin embargo, en el momento oportuno; Ash desvió su brazo hábilmente, dejando perpleja a su hija, quien en un momento vacilo, posiblemente debido a que pensaba que su padre ya había tomado una elección. Ella miro confusa a la escafandra que ocultaba el rostro de su protector, entonces… Ash negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a su hija…que él no quería ser salvado…no merecía ser salvado.

La confusión se convirtió en amargura y pesar en los ojos celestes y radiantes de Serena quien sin hacer más…intento no desahogarse a llorar… y lentamente se apartó de su padre, mientras este dejaba caer la mirada ya rendido por sus heridas y el poco tiempo que le quedaba, su vista mostro en un plano inclinado, el cielo y la superficie del sumergible, mas allá el faro icónico que representaba Rapture en la superficie. Parecía que por alguna casualidad, la tormenta estaba acabando y lo mejor de todo es que el cielo y el mar comenzaban a aclararse de un tono oscuro a uno más gris blanquecí.

.

.

-El sueño de Rapture termino. Y al final… estoy sola. –Las botas de Serena en su traje de Big Sister aparecieron a la vista, mientras la aguja y el dispositivo de bombeo caía sobre el metal de la superficie, ella se la había retirado junto con el mecanismo de su guante. Entonces, Serena tomo la mano de su padre y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la misma. –A mi madre la deje atrás…y tú…preferiste morir antes de dejar que te siguiera. Si el mundo supiera…no serían nadie para juzgarlos. Pero… si decidiera quedarme contigo…me preguntaba si tendría redención. Si sería perdonada.

.

.

Ash fue arrastrado hasta el borde del sumergible. Se cuestionó…mientras era jalado como carga muerta…si su hija lo arrojaría de vuelta al mar…de vuelta a Rapture…no podría culparla pero al menos anhelaba poder morir viendo aquella luz que tanto había añorado por años y años…morir viendo que el mundo era hermoso sin nada más que lo que ofrecía…si su hija pudiese cumplirle ese capricho. Sin embargo; antes que lo esperado sucediera, Serena lo dejo recargado de frente contra la borda y su mano acariciando el agua a escasos centímetros.

Por primera vez desde que despertó, Ash se miró a si mismo relejado sobre el agua, su armadura ahora ya desgastada por la dura campaña, las heridas provocadas por la explosión, la sangre ya teñida en algunas zonas de la misma coraza, pero lo que había demostrado ser lo mas singular… la luz en su visor de la escafandra apagada, señal de que su final estaba cerca y ahora podía ver el reflejo de su hija a su alrededor, Serena se sentó en el borde a lado suyo, sus botas metálicas entraron de lleno al agua, pero a ella no le importaba, parecía reflexiva, dolida…lo entendía…después de hoy…ella estaría sola. Ash, quien había intentado encontrar sentido a sus últimos minutos prefirió intentar al menos una vez más ver a su pequeña a los ojos. Aquello le resulto aún más importante que el notar en su propio reflejo…como la ahora oscuridad dentro de su escafandra…permitían apreciar vagamente la forma de un rostro, el puente de la nariz, las cuencas de los ojos y por alguna razón…un débil brillo en donde sus ojos debían de estar.

.

.

-El mundo está a punto de cambiar padre… esperaba que pudiésemos enfrentarlo juntos…pero a cambio, me diste algo más…algo que nunca espere…mi libertad… –Serena observo a su padre inclinando la vista hacia ella, aun con la notable diferencia, ellos cruzaron miradas mientras hablaba en su mente. Haciéndole saber que ella aceptaba su regalo…aun cuando el precio a pagar no fuera del todo su agrado. Ella no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar amargamente. Para Ash, ser consciente de que su hija aceptaba dicho ofrecimiento…fue quizá lo que estaba esperando para poder descansar finalmente.

Pronto, su vista se nublo mientras perdía la rigidez de su cuerpo, la imagen de Serena reaccionando a su soltura y luego perdiéndola de foco finalmente, termino con la vista disipada en una perspectiva inversa del faro de Rapture sobre un calmo y apacible mar y sobre este, un cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a despejarse para dar paso a los rayos matinales cálidos y serenos.

.

.

-Tu sacrificio me dio valor padre…pero…estés donde estés…te echo de menos.

.

.

FIN


End file.
